


The Mayor's Lover

by mayachain



Category: Once Upon a Time (2011)
Genre: Character Study, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your first duty is not to the mayor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mayor's Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knitmeapony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitmeapony/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Miller's Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/297326) by [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain). 



* * *

When Henry disappears, Regina is frantic. She appears outwardly calm, but all her movements are a little too fast, her voice a little too sharp.

For the first time you can remember, you’re afraid.

You’ve been the only lawman in Storybrooke since your father died. It’s an honor you’ve never regretted until you face organizing a search for a little boy relying solely on volunteers.

The little boy being Henry is… As Sheriff you have to have the best for everyone in Storybrooke in mind. Personal connections have no place in the way you think about your job.

You’re the closest thing Henry has ever known to a father. The fact that Regina will never allow you to express it in so many words doesn’t make it any less true.

*

Emma breezes into your little town like a fresh wind.

Seeing Regina fail to hide how much watching the other woman do nothing more but talk to Henry upsets her… For the first time, the thought strikes you that it may not have been good for your… friend… that no one has ever challenged her.

What is best for a boy with a vivid imagination is not necessarily the course of action preferred by his mother. What is best for the town is not necessarily the unchecked vision of one mayor, even if that mayor is Regina.

It would be a terrible idea if _you_ were to question the way she handles Storybrooke – her parenting choices for Henry – yourself. You look at Emma and see someone who is utterly unafraid.

You’ve been the lone local lawman since your father died, and recent events have shown you could use the help.

As Sheriff, you’re duty bound to do your utmost to ensure the town’s well-being. As the closest thing he’s known to a father, you have to keep an open mind about what might be best for Henry.

Besides, if she is going to go up against Regina, Emma is going to need all the authority she can get.

* * *


End file.
